Twilight Montana
by BeautyandtheBear
Summary: What will Happen to the Cullens when Hannah Montana is cancelled? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

It had been two months since Jasper and I had returned and the volturi had left. Things could finally go back to normal. Or so I thought. I was in the living room watching T.V. with Emmett, Rennesme, Bella, Edward, Seth, Jake, Rosalie, and Jasper when suddenly Emmett, Nessie, Seth, and I all scream "NOOOOO!"

Since we had all been watching Hannah Montana we were the only ones paying attention because for some Koo-Koo Bananas reason no one else like the show. "What's wrong?" Bella asked

"What's wrong. What is wrong? They Just canceled Hannah Montana!" Emmett exclaimed very outraged that his favorite sister Bella even had to ask.

"Oh, no! How will we ever go on?" Jasper asked in mock horror.

"I don't know!" He burst out sobbing joining Nessie and Seth in a corner.

Jacob goes over to the corner and picks up Nessie. "It'll be okay. We can watch the reapeats all you want to. Right Guys?"

"Right. And Nessie we can buy all the D. for you.

"Emmett Already Has them all." Bella Snickered.

"Bella You promised you would never tell anyone ever! How could you?"

"How does Bella know all this stuff?" Edward Asked

"Yes how does Bella Know This Stuff?" Rose asked.

During this litlle argument about roses and Edward's jelousy and Bella and Emmett saying you can't keep secrets from your favorite sibling and jake trying to calm down Nessie and Seth all alone in the corner Jasper came and sat down beside me and said, "Are you Okay? You Haven't said any thing in like ten minutes."

"Yea I'm fine. I guess I'm just in shock how could they cancel the greatest show ever?" I sighed.

"The same way they cancelled full house and Gilmore girls and the wonder pets."

"They cancelled the Wonder Pets?! When?"

Nessie burst into another fit of tears when she heard this. Jake who had just calmed her down looked my way and glared then snarled "Thanks, Bloods- I mean Alice."

"Welcome." I turned my attention back to jasper who looked like he had just seen a purple unicorn in a tutu. Edward have heard my thoughts looked at Jasper to and then at where he was looking. I too Turned My attention to where he was looking.

"Hi Guys!" There in the doorway stood an over excited Angela Weber.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

Angela? Why is Angela here? And why does she smell so weird? I Looked over to Edward who was still staring at Angela and probably not listening to me right now. Though as if he was in my head he said "Angela is here because she knows what we are." I gasped I couldn't help it someone cover my mouth. Just as I thought that jasper covered my mouth. Hey I thought Edward was the mind reader! Stupid Vampires. Edward chuckled and I frowned. "She is also her for another reason though. She wants us to know what she is."

It took about 5 minutes for that last statement to set in before Emmett started jumping up and down saying "Oh' Oh let me guess! Please I know this one! I'm not even joking this time I know what she is! She's a mermaid!" We all groaned at his stupidity.

"Emmett!" Bella squeaked.

"Yes Bella?" Emmett asked

"How stupid can you get? We have gone over this about a million times and yes I counted. MERMAIDS AREN'T REAL! You can't go around accusing people, especially people I used to be friends with, of being creatures that you know aren't real!"

"I know nothing." Emmett said in a very low intimidating voice that scared everyone in the room except of course Bella. Because she replied "Obviously!"

Edward decided it was a good time too bud in "Emmett, Bella is right she is not a mermaid." Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett. "Bella was right about something else also. Angela is a witch."

I Bit jasper because his hand was still over my mouth and he removed his hand with a yelp. I then exclaimed "No way! That is sooooo cool! I wanna be a witch! All I get to be is a stupid immortal vegetarian vampire!"

Seth Then exclaimed "Jake you lied to me! You said witches weren't real when I couldn't sleep after we learned about the Salem witch trials last year. I thought you were my friend!"

Rose sighed "Oh wah wah Build a bridge and get over it. You act like you're 3. Nessie acts older than you and she isn't even a year old!"

Angela then said "Well we aren't very much like the Salem witches at all. We are more like the witches in Sabrina the Teenage Witch. We aren't scary at all. Of course because no one knows about us but still."

Nessie jumps out of jakes arms and runs over to Angela and hugs her legs "Hi I'm Rennesme. I love that show Sabrina the Teenage Witch. I think Sabrina is the coolest thing since like ever! I watch it with uncle Emmett all the time!"

"Uncle? Who's child is she?" Angela asked we all nervously looked at each other and then I thought to Edward 'we may as well tell her since she already knows what we are and all and know she'll know we aren't selfish bloodsuckers how changed Bella so we could have her forever' I saw Edward give a small nod then pull Bella around the waist and whisper something in her ear too low for even me to hear. Bella nodded then looked up and said "she is Edward's and mine. We had her after we got back from our honey moon. "

"shouldn't you still be pregnant with her then?" Angela asked

"No Rennesme is half human half vampire which meant that the birthing process was sped up to one month and the birth almost killed Bella so we had to change her afterwards." Edward explained.

"Oh. Well she is beautiful. Her eyes look so familiar though. They look just like yours used too um before ya know."

"Yea. What Ever back to me. You have to help us Angela!" Nessie said

Angela looked at Nessie with a confused expression. "What can I do?'

"Well as you probably know Hannah Montana was cancelled and you have to Zap us to Hollywood to Talk some sense into the cast. Please Please Please!"

Emmett Perks up at the idea "OMG!! Why didn't I think of that!'

Jasper then says "Because you have to have a brain to think and we all know that you don't have one."

Rosalie then says "Jasper we aren't supposed to insult the special people in this world."

Emmett then exclaims "Rose you said you'd never tell any one I'm special!"

"Uncle Emmett we all already new so back to the point again! Angela will you help us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

Oh Please, please, please say yes Angela please. Oh she just has to say yes I mean who can resist this face? I had on my great puppy dog face that works every time. Every time. I was pulled out of my silent begging because Edward said "Emmett dude! Your thoughts resemble a three year olds! And that face NEVER works except on Jasper who only says yes to it so that you keep using the face cause it makes you look constipated!"

I then exclaimed "Jasper is that true? I thought you were my favorite brother! How could you! Is that how a picture of me got online?!" Jasper was laughing so hard all he could do was nod. Traiter.

Rennesme who was now very, very annoyed then screamed "Everyone Quiet!" we all go silent. "thank you. Now angela will you help us?"

Angela thought about for what seemed like forever and then said "If you parents says its alright I would be delighted to help you guys."

Renesme looked at her parents with an irresistible face and said "Please? We have to save Hannah."

With a sigh Bella looked up and said "Okay Angela you can help us."

"Thank you thank you thank you Mommy! I love you soooo much! You are the greatest! EEEEEPPPPP!!!"

Belly sure is the greatest! Man I love her soooooo much. I knew she was my favorite sister! I then exclaimed "Belly I LOVE YOU!" Then everyone gave me very strange looks. Well everyone except Edward who was giving me the death glare and the expression if looks could kill came to mind. When he heard me think this he started laughing and all the strange looks turned to him.

Nessie looked up at her dad with huge brown puppy dog eyes and said "what so funny daddy?" He scooped her up in his arms and said "oh just your uncle Emmett is scared of me." "How could anyone be afraid of you? You're a big wussy daddy. No offense." We all started laughing at that except for Edward who just looked at his daughter with betrayal.

Through his laughter Jasper managed to choke out "Emmett why are you laughing that makes you an even bigger wussy." My mouth literally dropped to the floor and I looked over to see nessie nodding in agreement. I hughed and then said "well then."" And flipped my amazing imaginary hair over my shoulder.

My beautiful Rose then came over and wrapped me in a huge hug and said "Don't worry Em you're still my big bad grizzly bear." "Thank you Rosie" I replied and then brought her in a long kiss.

We were interrupted by Alice going into a huge fake coughing fest then when that didn't stop us she screamed "Break up the love fest already!" I looked up and glared and she said "Ohh I am soooo scared! Now Angela we need you to zap all of us to L.A To the Hannah Montana studio. We'll take the plan from there once in L.A. Just leave Seth by the way he wont help or notice that we are gone." I looked over to seth crying in the same corner looking like a boy who had just seen their puppy murdered on Christmas.

We Gave Jake, Nessie, and Angela Lunch and then We were off to Hollywood And we were zapped into……..


End file.
